1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a line section of a gas-insulated line having at least one high-voltage electric conductor and a pressure pipe which is made from a thermoplastic material, is filled with insulating gas and holds the at least one electric conductor on insulated supports. Gas-insulated lines are used with advantage to transmit energy in conurbations, since they can be laid underground and can be set up or extended without being substantially impaired by the infrastructure determined by the traffic, the supply of water and gas and the disposal of sewage.
2. Discussion of Background
A line section of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,763. In this patent application, a gas-insulated line is described in which a high-voltage electric conductor is arranged in a pipe which is filled with compressed SF.sub.6 and is made from an insulating material such as polyethylene, in a typical case. Provided on the lateral surface of the insulating pipe is a layer which is made from conductive or semiconducting material, acts in a field-controlling fashion and conducts any return current which may occur.